


First night

by glorfindely



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i just like it when they hold each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorfindely/pseuds/glorfindely
Summary: Hux is watching over Kylo while he sleeps, Kylo is having nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oookeeey so im reading a really angsty and emotional kylux fic these days, and it made me desperate for some fluff.. I never thought that day would come, since it's not usually how their relationship works. I couldn't find much fluff from before so i decided to start writing. This is just a very small part of what im working on, and it's not all fluff i'll tell you that, but i've never written anything before so i suppose i just felt like testing the waters a bit, and see if others think my writing is as crappy as i fear it really is x)

Hux wakes with a start, his neck hurting from sleeping in the chair. Did something wake him? Ren? He looks over and finds him in what seems to be some sort of nightmare. He sounds distressed and keeps thrashing around in his bed. Hux hurries over, like its completely natural for him to rush to Ren’s side when he’s distressed. _Fool_.  He carefully climbs into the bed, but getting a hold of Ren is not easy. When he finally does he holds on tight until he stops moving, whispering in his ear “sshh, calm down, it’s not real, Ren”. He wakes up slightly, enough to turn around and face Hux, and presses into the embrace, face against Hux’s chest, where he can probably feel how fast and hard Hux’s heart is beating. _Ridiculous_. Ren smiles against his chest. “What are you doing?” he says, Hux can hear the mocking tone of his voice. _Great_. “Hell if I know, but since you’re awake I think I should probably go”. _Please don’t make me go_.

“No!” Kylo says a little too fast, not meaning to sound desperate. “Please stay, don’t move.” _Please_. Not a word he tends to use, not a word he likes to use. And yet he doesn’t mind right now, as long and Hux doesn’t move away from him. It’s been a long time since he woke up already calm after the nightmare, and apparently Hux did that. _Damn it_.

They stay like this, neither moving, neither wanting to, not saying anything. Kylo keeps his face against Hux’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, the heat of Hux’s body transferring to Kylo’s, no space at all between them. He feels Hux’s hand going into his hair, sending chills down his spine. It’s almost enough to make him hard, but he restrains himself, not wanting this moment to change, not now. Kylo falls asleep again like this, pressed close to Hux's body and touch. He can’t remember the last time he slept so peacefully.


End file.
